hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
FegelCorp, Inc.
is a company owned and operated by Hermann Fegelein. It is currently one of the largest conglomerates in Germany and has an estimated worth of over 1,945,000,000 Reichmarks. Company History FegelCorp_Logo.svg|The old FegelCorp logo (2012) by Subtitlecomedy FegelCorp_2016.png|The new logo since July 2016 by Yhynerson1 The company was founded by Hans Georg Otto Hermann Fegelein in 1920 and he quickly gained money by opening a string of FegelBrothels throughout Germany. Over the next couple of years, he was able to amass enough money from the brothels and his FegelStation pirate television studio to build FegelLand, which was completed in 1938. Due to the power of Antics the company was left untouched when the 1929 Great Depression struck. During construction of FegelLand, he fell under the wing of Heinrich Himmler, a Grand Master of the Antic Order and soon became a Master of Antics. After being transferred to the Führerbunker, he found out about Reich Computer Entertainment, which was owned by Hitler, and bought them out. However, as it turned out, the account Fegelein used to buy Reich Computer Entertainment was not real and Hitler ended up being gypped. This was one of Fegelein's first antics against him. Infuriated, Hitler retaliated by ordering the destruction of all FegelBrothels. All of them were destroyed except for one, which still remains in operation and is where Fegelein often hides out with his mistress. Products Besides FegelLand and the FegelStation game console, the company was also known for manufacturing a myriad of items, which are usually Fegelein's answers to Hitler's Volks''Hitler was one of the key people behind the iconic Volkswagen Beetle, besides Ferdinand Porsche. and ''Reich brand consumer goods, such as Fegel-Soap, Fegel-O's (which contains the twelve essential antics), the Fegelbook social networking service, the Fegel-Zundapp microcar, FegelMobile combat sports car, Fegel-Feeds, Fegel-Oil, and various other products and services. Once in New Year's Eve, Hitler decided to break the bunker New Year's tradition by banning Fegelbites, which are in fact alcohol-laced pastries, and replacing it with his own recipe. On another unrelated occasion, after sniffing some powder put into Hitler's car, the hallucinating Führer drove into a Fegel-Oil gas station - this means Fegelein's antics actually backfired. Edward Merriman was known to have been selling consumer goods from FegelCorp, partially due to Fegelein's friendship with Merriman's daughter, and also as a part of their anticological alliance with each other. However, since the British colonial government insisted that shop-owners and convenience store chains should order items from manufacturers that are funded by the United Kingdom and pay a twelve-percent tax on each item sold, the items were usually smuggled to the north American colonies. The feedsack dresses that Kit Kittredge occasionally wore were made using sacks of Fegel-Feed chicken feeds. List of products and services Gallery Fegel-Oil.png|A Fegel-Oil petrol station. Fegelodeon Logo.svg GalaxySS.svg|Fegelsung Galaxy SS, a parody of Samsung Galaxy seires Fegel-Air.png|One of Fegel-Air's airplanes. File:Antec antic logo.svg|Antec File:Fegelade.svg|Fegelade Fegelmount Pictures.png|Fegelmount; A FegelCorp Company Fegel 21 Logo.png|Fegel 21 Logo Fegel-Bear Workshop Logo.png FegelStation Logo.png|FegelStation File:Fegelbook New Logo.svg|Fegelbook|link=Fegelbook Fegel Cola Logo.jpg|Enjoy Fegelein's Cola! Fegel Cola.png|Fegel-Cola's Holiday References Category:Organizations Category:Parody Universe Category:Antics Category:Fanon